1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable intake system, and more particularly to a variable intake system in which a variable pipe is formed in a plenum of an intake manifold to improve intake efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an intake manifold guides intake air to combustion chambers and uniformly distributes a mixture of air and fuel to a plurality of combustion chambers.
The intake manifold includes a plurality of runners that are connected to intake ports and a plenum that is disposed to be connected to the runners, and efficiency of an engine is varied according to the capacity of the plenum.
In order to improve the efficiency of the intake manifold a variable pipe is further formed on the plenum, however it is difficult to secure appropriate length and cross-section of the variable pipe according to the layout of the engine.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.